D.2.1. Introduction: The purpose of the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource is to support the microPET, microCAT, optical and digital whole body autoradiography (DWBA) imaging requirements for the proposed ICMIC research and for additional molecular imaging projects across the rest of the UCLA biomedical community. The Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource receives support from the Department of Energy, the UCLA Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center Core Grant, several SPORE grants and several specialized research awards, in addition to the ICMIC. The Imaging Resource was started in 1990 as a DoE facility, with a dedicated animal research tomograph (Siemens, ACAT). We have constantly updated the imaging equipment with the newest and latest imaging technology and techniques. In 1997, the first dedicated small animal microPET system was put into routine use, followed by commercial versions from Concorde Microsystems, the P4 microPET in 1999 and the Focus microPET in 2003. As demand grew, we added a whole body digital autoradiography system (WBDA), a microCAT instrument and three optical imaging systems; two of which have both bioluminescent and fluorescent optical imaging capabilities. Since inception, over 13,000 microPET imaging experiments have been successfully conducted. In 2003, the combined number of optical, microPET, microCAT and WBDA procedures exceeded 8000 experiments. The Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource is essential for the work proposed in all four Research Components (Projects C.1-C.4), for the developmental projects of Drs. Huang and Sun (D.1 & D.2) that will extend into the next grant cycle, for future developmental projects and for career development research components. All of the projects will utilize the optical and/or microPET imaging systems for mouse and rat related research, making this resource essential and central for the entire ICMIC and for the research contained within this application. Image and data analysis will be handled by the Quantitative Analysis Specialized Resource (specialized resource 3), described in section D.3. However, all our Specialized Facilities are closely intertwined (radioisotopes prepared in the Cyclotron and Radiochemistry Specialized Resource are used for experimental studies in the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource, and the data storage, interpretation and retrieval are facilitated by the Quantitative Analysis Specialized Resource.) The Molecular Imaging and the Quantitative Analysis facilities are highly inter-linked in their day-to-day activities to ensure that data are collected, processed and interpreted appropriately. The following table summarizes the projected needs of each ICMIC project for optical, PET, CT, optical and DWBA imaging, based on the applications found in this application and on information submitted by the principal investigators. As new developmental projects and career development researchers enter the ICMIC program, their needs will be incorporated into the operations of the facility. The goals of the Molecular Imaging Specialized Resource, in conjunction with the Quantitative Analysis Specialized Resource, are (i) to develop a fully integrated process for creating animal imaging protocols, (ii) to assist investigators in obtaining the necessary approvals for research and (iii) to produce high quality, quantitative and reproducible molecular images using both single imaging systems and combinations of imaging modalities. These goals also include developing and maintaining techniques and equipment to ensure standardized imaging and optimal data analysis. We have found that providing investigators with transparent, common tools and techniques, along with teaching the use and purposes behind these tools to new investigators, produces the most efficient use of the facility. We place special emphasis on training new investigators to become knowledgeable about molecular imaging tools and principles, so they can become capable researchers who can intelligently use the imaging techniques for both routine and new investigations. This aim is greatly aided by the synergy that comes from bringing together different investigators from different fields and backgrounds to work side-by-side in the shared imaging facility to conduct their research. Every effort in design of the work space, staffing, scheduled educational training periods, consultation practices and web-based scheduling and information accessibility is made to be user friendly; a place where both the experienced and new investigator can come and have easy access to the tools and techniques needed to complete their project. The facility is also staffed 12+ hours per day with helpful and knowledgeable personnel. At present, our support staff has a minimum of 13 years experience working with animal models and PET imaging and three years of experience with optical imaging and microCT studies. We are proud of the fact that no experiment has gone undone during the course of the current ICMIC because instrumentation, expertise or consultations were unavailable to an investigator.